Mortal Kombat Legacy 2
by The Pootamis
Summary: Sequel to Mortal Kombat Legacy. Enter into the serpent's lair. That is where they knew they would find him. That is where they knew an rivalry would end. Where vengeance would be dished out. Where only one would remain.


This place. This unspeakable place. The place where souls would be sent to be tormented for eternity. A place in which the living were not welcomed. A place in which creatures of all kind lay dormant just waiting for their next unexpecting victim to come through. Just the place they've been searching for. Just the place where a serpent can be found. A demon in which has never truly been seen before. A demon of vengeance. This damn spirit that would never rest until it's desire has been completed. At least that is what it thought anyways.

A hunter that would become the hunted. That is why they have come here. That is why they have walked the long journey here far away from home. Just the two of them. Two beings heavily cloaked in black and blue cloaks with hoods covering their faces. If anyone was to see their faces? They would be nothing but shocked. Would be nothing but pleased with the thoughts of what kind of favors could be had from the emperor for their safe return home.

But those creatures wouldn't know what would hit them if they so even dared to approach them. Whether it was seeing the edge of a steel fan through their skull to even an ice dagger being smashed through their throats. Nothing would get in their way. Nothing would stop them from completing their task. Not for the emperor. No his hands are quite full at the moment dealing with the defenses Earthrealm has put up. No this was personal. Fighting fire with fire. Vengeance versus vengeance. The very same fire seen in each of their eyes as one being comes to kneel down on one knee on the ground and place his left hand down on the hot terrain while the other stands on guard behind him fingering one of her steel fans while her eyes constantly glance around their surroundings.

This was unknown territory for them. A real risk that they were taking in coming here. But it needed to be done. Their home. Edenia was slowly being rebuilt. Their forces getting stronger by the second only to Outworld's own. Everything has been going according to plan to ensure Edenia has a bright future ahead of them. But first they needed to take care of some unfinished business. First they needed to take care of a vengeful spector that resides in this realm. This nightmare realm. A realm known as The Netherrealm.

What can only be described as nothing but hell. No welcoming sky above. No nothing but darkness. Darkness with only the light coming from lava pits lighting the way. Lava pits that can be seen for miles across this rocky terrain. Terrain that just goes on and on. And it would. This realm is truly unique. A realm with thousands of different layers. With thousands of different levels making their task seem almost impossible. But they would find him. They would find the spector named Scorpion and kill him once and for all to never rise up again. They would see to it or die trying to hunt this spector in this realm for eternity.

* * *

There are so many of them. So many deceased souls amongst them. Some whose rotting corpse would make anyone sick to their stomach. Make any amongst the living turn away to look anywhere but at them. But as for her? As for her this didn't matter. She had been trained well. She could handle such a scene as she silently walks amongst the masses by her lone companion with her eyes never staying on any deceased soul for long. Such souls that she can hear pleading from the inside to end their suffering. And this didn't interest her at all.

No the only thing that interests her is the very same thing that her husband seeks. Her king seeks. Vengeance. Vengeance to slay the very demon that had taken the life of what would have been her brother in law. And she could feel him. This demon was close. So close. Something that she sees doesn't go unnoticed by her companion whose eyes are just as focused as they were since first arriving here. She just knew it. He hasn't spoken. Not even a single word since they have arrived here. And she would force him too. She knew he needed this. Needed this closure. Needed to put down this demon and he needed to be focused to do so. Just like she needed to be.

These deceased souls. These tormented individuals would soon find out about them. Would soon learn they are not one of them. If the looks they are receiving at this moment was any indication it was only a matter of time. They needed to get out of this section of the realm. This almost city like section of the realm just filled with deceased souls lurking around every corner. And just like that as though some can hear her very thoughts a rotting hand reaches out towards her. A hand that she cuts clean off from the wrist when in a swift motion she retrieves one of her concealed steel fans and drives it down in a clean slicing motion.

A rotting hand that drops to the ground as the deceased soul clutches it severed wrist that just oozes out black and red blood screaming out in pain earning everyone around them attention. But as it would turn out it would all be for the best when suddenly numerous deceased souls one after another pounce on the injured soul causing blood curdling screams to echo through the air as they make their getaway silently with no soul noticing them. All except for one. A woman who looks up from her spot leaning up against a nearby demolished hut with nothing but interest at the scene before her. Interest that only picks up when she notices two being silently making their way away from the crowd silently without anyone noticing. And she knew why. Their cloaks. They reminded her of something. Reminded her of someone. The very same man that she seeks out here in this realm. And these two she knew would be the key to achieving her desire.

* * *

He is near. He just knew it. So much so that he lowers his hood from his face revealing his black and blue mask for the whole realm to see. There was no need to hide it anymore. He wanted him to see. He wanted this demon to look into his eyes when he dies. He wanted this spector to look into the very eyes of the same breed that he had slain long ago. He wanted him to forever know that it was Sub-Zero that had put him down for eternity. An action that is copied by his companion as she too lowers down her hood revealing an almost identical black and blue mask covering her face. The face of a princess. Shao Kahn's adopted daughter Princess Kitana. The king and queen of Edenia right here in the flesh for the whole realm to see. For the whole realm to know of their presence. But it would not matter. Their stay here would be a short one.

This demon was close by. That she knew of. Her senses were just screaming this out to her. But they were also screaming out of another. They were being followed. Had been for quite some time. Who had been following them didn't really concern her. As long as they didn't do anything foolish. As long as they stayed out of their way. Unlike this creature before them now. A creature that she knew what race they are. It was easy to tell. Nothing could compare to their size. Nothing could compare to the size of an Oni.

However this Oni is truly unique. Not just for its sheer size. No that didn't impress her at all. This almost ape like creature whose three eyes stare daggers into her husband's eyes whose just stare back at him almost daring the oni to make the first move. No what interests her is the orb that she sees the creature wielding. This solid black orb that if you were to look closely a trace of a blue light could be seen within. A light that she can't quite figure out where she has seen it once before.

But she wouldn't have time to think about this for long when the creature lets out a mighty roar and charges forward at Sub-Zero. Her husband that just stands there unfazed by this rapidly approaching creature. A creature that she watches in shock swing the orb in their direction causing her to quickly roll to the right as she sees her husband rolling to his left out of the way. Snapping around with her steel fans already in her hands rearing back with all of her might instantly Kitana releases the steel fan out of her hand sending it soaring through the air and watches with small satisfaction the fan hitting its mark lodging deep into the oni's right bicep causing the creature to let out another scream. A scream that is followed by another when suddenly an ice dagger is seen soaring through the air piercing straight into the creature's head causing the oni's screams to get louder and it back pedals trying to reach the ice dagger that just makes its green and black blood to trickle down from its open wound to the surface below.

Such screams that direct the attention of another rather quickly when Kitana hears movement coming from her side causing her head to snap towards them. Another oni creature only this one was different. This one seemed more human. This one wasn't the size of any oni she has ever heard of. This one was merely her height. Maybe even shorter though for some reason she knew this one was even deadlier. The iron club mounted to his right hand just spoke volumes of this. Though his rather unique mask interests her as well. Perhaps this was a one of a kind oni creature? Regardless of if it was sticking its rotting nose in their business and needed to be dealt with.

With the injured oni all but forgotten leaving her husband to deal with the creature focusing on the new arrival that she just hears growling underneath its mask rising up to her feet getting into her fighting stance with her remaining steel fan ready instantly Kitana narrows her eyes at the oni as it stalks its way forward towards her. Stalks its way and shouts as it swings its iron club at her head causing her to duck her head out of the way. A swing that is quickly followed by another making her jump back from getting hit with the end of the club before she sends a slash his way with the end of her steel fan that hits nothing but his club causing a loud clang to be heard.

Zoning out everything around him to focus on the massive oni creature before him seeing the oni reaching up with its free hand to clutch the ice dagger lodged deep within it's skull without any delay rearing back Sub-Zero creates another ice dagger within his hands and quickly unleashes the blade sending it soaring through the air having it connect into the creature's hand pinning the hand in place on the creature's head causing the oni to let out a scream of pain. Pain that is silence when he slides across the surface and unleashes a massive right uppercut that lands clean against the oni's jaw rocking the creature back before he follows up with a swift spinning right kick that lands clean into the creature's chest causing the oni to stumble a few feet back from the impact.

Dodging every single swing with ease keeping her eyes trained on the oni in front of her that she can hear growling with nothing but anger underneath its mask from every single missed blow just as she sees him swinging his club towards her head with a little extra behind the throw in a sudden move Kitana rolls underneath the club and delivers a clean slash to the oni's stomach before she quickly snaps around finding the oni going down to one knee while its unclubbed hand clutches its open wound. An opening she capitalizes on and delivers a swift kick that lands clean against the side of the oni's face when it turns its head to face her causing its mask to crack. Crack and break apart shattering onto the ground into thousands of pieces. A mask revealing a disgusting face. An almost rotting face that just wants to break apart and splash onto the ground at any second. A face that turns towards her with a growl before it lunges forward at her. But not fast enough when she delivers a clean slash across it's right shoulder as she sees it raising up its iron club towards her before she quickly follows up with a clean slash across the oni's throat causing its head to be separated from it's shoulders and drop to the ground as its beheaded by drop down to its knees before falling chest first to the surface with a thud.

Jumping over the oni's chain that comes spinning around with the orb attached intending to crush his skull rearing back Sub-Zero sends a vicious left boot that lands clean into the oni's stomach causing a loud crack to be heard from what is a few ribs breaking from the sudden impact. A crack that is barely heard through the oni's screams before the creature screams get louder when Sub-Zero grabs a tight hold of it's extended arm and drives his elbow down cleanly into the oni's arm causing an even louder snap to echo through the air.

Leaping back howling in nothing but pain trying its best to raise up its free hand only to watch it drop back down to his side causing his chain to rattle and his orb to smash against the ground with a thud just as it turns his head back towards its prey suddenly the oni's world goes black when it feels the steel fan being ripped out of its bicep by Sub-Zero and being smashed clean between his eyes.

Hearing nothing but silence turning her head to look over her shoulder as she finds her husband taking a few steps back with her steel fan in her hands that has black and green blood dripping down from the ends suddenly as she watches the massive oni drop down lifelessly face first to the ground with a tremendous thud unable to help it a rather pleased smile comes across Kitana's face from underneath her mask. It may not have been the one that they were seeking out to end but a kill is a kill. An honorable kill. Even if it was against hideous dishonorable creatures such as these.

But that orb? There was something about that orb. Something that draws her eyes back to it once again. Something unique is inside that orb. Something terrifying. She just knew it. Even now as she silently makes her way over towards the orb and kneels down laying her left hand down on top of the orb. And she was right. There is something inside. A presence. A strong presence in which she has never felt before. A presence that has this pull to her. So much so that she can't help but keep her eyes trained on the orb unknown how her eye color is starting to change. So much so that suddenly she feels herself being ripped up to her feet and forced away from the orb by a pair of powerful arms. An action that snaps her out of her daze and shake her head slightly before turning to find Sub-Zero's eyes looking down towards her with nothing but concern.

" Thank you."

Receiving a slight nod smiling faintly underneath her mask turning her eyes back towards the orb on the ground reaching up gently Kitana lays her free hand down on Sub-Zero's chest feeling the tension across his body as he stares daggers at the orb.

" Such power. I've never felt anything like that before."

Glancing down towards the woman in his arms finding to his alarm her eyes slightly wide turning back towards the orb reaching out with his left hand palm open concentrating hard instantly Sub-Zero sends a stream of cold air towards the orb in hopes of trapping the orb inside of an ice structure. If what she said was true. Then this power truly terrifies her. The look in her eyes just now. He has never seen that look before. And he would never again. So much so as he puts even more power into the blast causing a cold chill to be felt through the air.

A chill that can still be felt as he lowers his hand down satisfied with his work before just as he is about to turn back to look at Kitana the sound of ice cracking draws his eyes back towards the orb. Towards the ice shield surroundings the orb containing it inside finding a crack slowly trickling down. A crack followed by another before suddenly the ice cube containing the orb shatters sending shards of ice soaring through the sky in every single direction leaving the orb untouched.

Such a sight that for the first time leaves them speechless. This power. Whatever it may be is truly great. So much so that not even a full strength can do something like this. This power must have drawn the oni to it. Must have somehow taken control of the creature to protect over it until a new host could be found. Until it could break free but to do what?

* * *

That fortress. She knows of that place. At least from reputation. That fortress belongs to the sorcerer. The sorcerer known as Quan Chi. The ruler of this realm. A despicable man. Some say he is even a demon himself. But what she did know was this man could not be trusted. Demon or man alike. This man always looked to gain something. Even if his own life was on the line. A sorcerer that deep down she just knew had been responsible for this serpent to be resurrected in the first place. Was responsible for the birth of Scorpion. And for that he would be dealt with. But not today. Not when they are so close. So close to achieving what they had come here for.

Had come to this realm for and with that the sorcerer is forgotten. The fortress becomes an afterthought as they enter into a mountain pass. A rocky mountain pass with the outside world getting further and further away the deeper they go. The deeper they enter into the mountain. Into the serpent's lair. They just knew it. Everything was pointing to this. This place. The skeletons of defeated warriors all around them. Some in which they can hear bones crunching beneath their boots with every silent step they take. So much so that Sub-Zero comes to a sudden halt just before they are about to emerge back out into the open world and discards his cloak causing it to fall off from the small walkway they find themselves on and downward before disappearing into the lava below them.

Such an action that makes Kitana look back up towards his face knowing deep down that this was it. The battle that they have been waiting for is about to take place. So much so that in a sudden motion she discards her own cloak and grasps a hold of her steel fans before slowly follows after him a couple of steps behind with her eyes darting around their surroundings. Surroundings that get brighter as they emerge back out into the open world and onto a small cliff.

A cliff overlooking the horizon. And yet as they stand there silently in the center of the cliff another presence could be felt. This familiar presence. A presence like a moth to a light Sub-Zero turns before his hands clutch into tight fists when he finds Scorpion at the entrance of the cliff looking towards him with hateful eyes. Looking towards him with intense anger and rage filling his eyes. A look that is sent back his way.

This is the moment he has been waiting for. The moment to settle a score. The moment he would kill this demon. Would hear this serpent scream. Then and only then would he be able to move on. Then and only then would his older brother's soul finally find peace.

" Get over here!"

Suddenly with lightning fast speed as he watches Scorpion snap his right hand open palm towards him and unleash some kind of grappling hook out of his hand rearing back Sub-Zero backflips away leaving an ice clone of himself in his spot causing a loud crack to be heard when the hook smashes against the ice clone shattering it into pieces. Landing back down on his feet without any delay closing the distance between them leaping up instantly Sub-Zero drives his feet one after another into Scorpion's chest as he spirals downward causing the human spectre to fall back on his back with a thud only to spring back up to his feet throwing a right punch his way. A punch Sub-Zero avoids with ease as he deflects the closed fist away and drives his left hand clean into the spectre's chest quickly followed by an uppercut sending Scorpion back down onto his back. A spectre that snaps his head to look back up towards him before to Sub-Zero's shock Scorpion disappears in a whirlwind of red flames.

And yet his presence could still be felt here. Could still be felt in the air causing Sub-Zero to stay on high alert as he backs up a couple of feet with his eyes constantly glancing around. Then it happens Scorpion appears once again in a whirlwind of red flames to his right and he feels a closed fist landing clean against the side of his face causing him to be sent back a few feet. A fist that is followed by another that he barely is able to block in time before Scorpion once again disappears in a whirlwind of red flames and appears once again on his other side landing a clean shot against the side of his head causing Sub-Zero to roll across the ground.

Standing perfectly still watching these two ninjas from former rival clans fighting it out as she sees Scorpion once again disappearing in a whirlwind of red flames unable to take it any longer timing it perfectly instantly Kitana sends one of her steel fans soaring through the air on Sub-Zero's opposite side causing Scorpion to be hit directly in his closed fist when he reappears once again. An opening that she watches her husband take when he unleashes a vicious left hand that connects cleanly against Scorpion's face rocking his head to the side before he drives his knee into the spectre's stomach followed quickly by his elbow to Scorpion's lower back sending him face first to the ground.

Reaching down grabbing a hold of the end of Scorpion's attire rearing back with all of his might instantly Sub-Zero sends Scorpion soaring through the air and crashing through the end of the cliff causing rocks to trickle down and plop down into the lava below. But not the spectre. No as he spirals downward suddenly he disappears in a whirlwind of red flames just as he is about to crash into the lava below. Only this time he doesn't reappear near Sub-Zero's side. No where he reappears is on a small platform near the bottom staring daggers up towards the former Lin Kuei and The Princess of Edenia. But not for long. Not when Sub-Zero answers the call leaping off from the cliff and landing down in a kneeling position on the small platform.

Making her way over towards the edge of the cliff looking down towards the two ninjas that once again engage in battle trading blow for blow feeling another presence behind her in a sudden move Kitana snaps her body around with her steel fans ready finding a known woman standing by the entrance to the cliff. A beautiful woman. What looked to be a human woman. Perhaps she is a spectre as well? Maybe even a demon? Whatever the case is her presence was not welcomed. Even as she stops and looks her way with a hint of a smirk.

" It won't work."

Instantly getting an eyebrow raised in question underneath those narrow eyes that just stare at her in nothing but suspicion nodding her head over Kitana's shoulder the unknown woman's smirk widens.

" You've come here to defeat Scorpion. But you can't kill what doesn't want to stay dead. I know of his power. It comes from some very old magic."

Seeing that she has got the princess's full attention raising up her right hand up in mock surrender reaching slowly into her cloak with her left hand slowly the mysterious woman retracts her hand revealing an amulet. A gold amulet with a small green gem in the middle and raises up the amulet up high for Kitana to see.

" Many have never laid their eyes down upon this. What you are looking at Princess Kitana is The Amulet of Shinnok."

Instantly just as fast as the words escape the woman's mouth suddenly Kitana goes on full alert tightening her grip on the end of her steel fans as she narrows her eyes dangerous at the woman. This mysterious woman that knows her by name. This dangerous woman that she can feel has some kind of hidden agenda behind her beautiful features. Something that doesn't go unnoticed by the woman as she tucks the amulet back away in her cloak.

" Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sareena. If you wish to slay Scorpion once and for all, there is only one way."

" How?"

Smiling slightly over in Kitana direction causing to her displeasure the princess's grip around her steel fans to tighten even further forcing a smile across her face once again Sareena nods her head over Kitana's shoulder.

" As i said his resurrection here in this world was used with old magic. A sorcerer's magic. Dark magic in which the caster provoked a curse. The curse of a spectre. For Scorpion's soul to pass on he must first slay the ones responsible for the death of his family and clan. When he had slain Bi-Han that should have ended the spell then and there allowing him to pass on. However Bi-Han was not the one responsible for the demise of Shirai Ryu."

" How do you know all of this?"

" I'm a demon from this world child. You are here in my realm and I make it my business to know everything there needs to know here. Bi-Han was very close to me and like you, I won't stop until the spectre known as Scorpion is dead."

And which such with her eyes leaving Kitana's own slowly making her way towards the edge of the cliff finding Sub-Zero and Scorpion continuing to trade blow for blow with the former looking so much like a man that she once knew without any delay rearing back Sareena leaps off from the edge of the cliff and lands down in a kneeling position on the platform staring a hole into Scorpion's back as his back remains turned towards her completely oblivious to her presence.

So much so when she rises up slowly to her feet at watches the spectre unleash a backflipped kick leaving flames behind that Sub-Zero blocks raising up an ice shield directly in front of him in order to not get hit with the flames. An opening that she would use when suddenly she screams at the top of her lungs sending a red skull surrounded by blue flames out of her chest soaring towards Scorpion's exposed back hitting him dead in the center causing him to drop down to one knee. A stance that he is ripped out of when in a sudden move Sub-Zero closes the distance between them and smashes his right fist deep into the middle of Scorpion's back. So deep that black blood can be seen oozing down his outstretched hand before he rips his hand away and shouts at the top of his lungs as he holds the spectre's detached spine in his hands.


End file.
